Sa plus belle conquête
by Emy64
Summary: Alexandre songe à sa plus belle conquête, celle qui lui est le plus cher, la plus mémorable... SLASH


**Titre :** Sa plus belle conquête

**Pairing :** Héphaïstion/Alexandre

**Disclaimars :** Les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas

**Genre :** slash

* * *

Alexandre était dans sa chambre, sur son lit recouvert de soie brodée d'or. Il était bien loin de tout ça pourtant… Un sourire rêveur courbait ses lèvres alors qu'il songeait.

Dans sa vie, beaucoup lui avait répété qu'il pouvait être fier de tel ou tel exploit. Mais il se moquait bien de l'avis de ces personnes s'il ne s'agissait pas d'Héphaïstion. Son ami n'était pas un grand adepte des compliments, mais les siens étaient sincères et le touchaient vraiment.

Alexandre, ne voulant laisser aucune pensée parasite –comme l'animosité de ses généraux envers son fidèle Héphaïstion qui les surpassait dans tous les domaines-, se détourna du sujet alors qu'il se remémorait sa plus belle conquête, sa plus grande fierté… C'était la conquête d'un seul homme, mais un homme déterminé. Mais il ne pouvait pas pour autant prétendre que ce fut aisé, et que ce serait à jamais à lui. Cependant il y travaillait avec acharnement parce qu'il refusait de céder ce territoire qu'il considérait être sa plus grande richesse. Alexandre n'était pas vraiment un mauvais bougre. Il gardait très peu de ce qu'il gagnait dans les batailles et les conquêtes, préférant laisser ces futilités à ses hommes, mais cette fois-ci il serait égoïste.

Il faut dire qu'il était envouté par ce territoire. Durant des heures, Alexandre avait parcouru ces étendues de terre sombre, qu'elle soit sèche ou humide. Il aimait s'y perdre, y errer de longues heures durant, sentir et toucher…

Puis il y avait la plaine, cet espace frugal à la douceur d'une pêche. Alexandre aurait pu rester éternellement là… Les reliefs étaient exquis et il appréciait les mémoriser. Nombre de pentes douces, quelques sillons peu profonds, et cette majestueuse crête, légèrement ourlée, en son milieu… Le Roi adorait la voir sous la caresse du soleil chatoyant, et la remonter pour aller plonger dans les lacs un peu plus haut. Il s'abandonnait sans crainte à cette eau chaude, tantôt calme, tantôt tumultueuse. Ces deux petites étendues d'eau étaient des joyaux que même Poséidon devait jalouser… Bien qu'il ait toujours le plus grand mal à s'extraire de l'eau claire, Alexandre aimait s'en éloigner pour longer la crête et parvenir aux douces collines jumelles, rougeoyantes par leur tapis de roses captivantes. Alexandre aimait s'y allonger et ne plus bouger. S'il pouvait, il y serait constamment…

Quand il ne pouvait plus se permettre de rester, le Roi descendait à regret ces harmonieuses collines, montait une courte pente douce et se laissait glisser le long de la délicate vallée peu avant surplombée. Il arrivait alors sur une vaste étendue toute aussi douce, à la température habituellement assez chaude.

A quelques pas de la se trouvaient deux temples érigés en son honneur. Bien qu'espacés d'une distance conséquente, Alexandre leur faisait toujours une offrande à l'un comme à l'autre, et cette terre accueillante le lui rendait bien… Commençait alors une marche sur cette plaine ferme mais tellement douce, entrecoupée d'aspérités légèrement plus rugueuses et sombres et de ravissants sillons expirant la force. Et Alexandre errait longuement, connaissant la moindre parcelle de ce territoire et l'appréciant à sa juste valeur.

Quand le Roi arrivait à cette perforation de la peau, cette sorte de puis sec -un cratère qui se remplissait d'une eau salée quand il faisait chaud ou après une visite poussée d'Alexandre…-, il savait qu'il était à l'aboutissement de sa quête. Il s'arrêtait donc là quelques temps, flânant comme s'il était au bord d'un oasis. Telle une récompense pour cette longue marche, une forêt dense et luxuriante l'accueillait. Il lui arrivait de s'y perdre, fasciné par l'agression extérieure sur ses sens quelques peu étourdis…

Et au bout de sa traversée se trouvait son mont personnel, son Olympe… A chaque fois que le Roi visitait ces terres du Sud, il prenait son temps pour gravir cette colonne, parfois plusieurs fois lors d'une même visite. La chaleur était plus forte en ces lieux, mais le meilleur n'était plus loin…

Alexandre, après sa longue exploration, parvenait aux terres inviolées avant son arrivée, marquées désormais uniquement par lui, faites pour lui… Il y revenait sans cesse, inlassablement… Cette caverne était son refuge, son sanctuaire. Il voudrait pouvoir ne jamais la quitter. Mais ce n'était pas si simple…

_ Alexandre ?

_ Hum… Oui ?s'éveilla difficilement le souverain.

S'arracher de si agréables pensées était difficile. Cependant le Roi s'y efforça, rencontrant alors le regard soucieux de son amant qui l'observait. Il portait une tunique d'un bleu profond aujourd'hui, et ses cheveux libres de toute entrave lui conféraient une aura primitive, animale, sans pourtant être violente.

_ Tout va bien ?s'inquiéta son amant. Je t'ai appelé à plusieurs reprises mais tu ne répondais pas…

La sollicitude de son ami d'enfance le fit sourire. Il n'y avait que lui pour se préoccuper autant de sa royale personne, du moins avec autant de sincérité.

_ Pardonne-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, s'excusa piteusement le Roi.

_ Et à quoi pensais-tu pour être aussi imperméable au monde qui t'entoure ?le taquina son général préféré.

La nonchalance de son ton prenait toujours le Roi de court. L'innocente créature n'avait pas encore remarqué la lueur prédatrice dans les yeux de l'homme dont il était la proie. Alexandre se leva sans le quitter des yeux et lui déroba le livre qu'il tenait pour le poser à même le sol, ne rompant pas pour autant le contact visuel alors qu'il se baissait et se relevait.

Une atmosphère bien différente s'installa quand les deux amis furent face à face, séparés par quelques misérables centimètres. Il n'y avait plus rien de railleur. Leurs regards parlaient pour eux, s'échangeant de doux mots d'amour.

_ A toi mon tendre amour. Je ne peux penser qu'à toi, tu m'obsèdes…, souffla tout de même le souverain en guise de réponse.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent longtemps, Alexandre caressant les cheveux bruns si doux de son compagnon. Héphaïstion fut le premier à céder, pressant ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, sans violence, sans fausse dévotion. Le Roi aimait tant ce trait de son caractère. Jamais son soldat ne se serait forcé à lui offrir un baiser qu'il ne désirait pas lui-même, comme tant d'autres l'aurait fait pour grappiller quelques faveurs de la part du souverain.

Transporté par la sincérité, le manque d'arrière-pensée de son compagnon, Alexandre s'empara de son visage et approfondit le baiser, pénétrant dans sa bouche, un autre des délices de son corps. Très vite, le Roi plaqua son amant contre son torse, embrasé par ses touchers tendres, presque aériens, qui ne s'arrêtaient nulle part en particulier mais le brûlaient. La chaleur montait, le désir aussi… Lorsque le fils de Zeus fut contraint de s'éloigner de ces lèvres tendrement chéries, la vision de son amant au souffle haletant le laissa muet d'admiration.

Tout cela appelait à une exploration plus poussée…


End file.
